drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
En:German
English Pronunciation * , * , * * Etymology From , as distinct from Gauls (Caesar, Tacitus). Noun # An inhabitant of Germany; a person of German descent. # A member of a Germanic tribe. #: The Ancient Rome fought the '''Germans' and was ultimately defeated.'' Synonyms * Teuton Translations * Alabama: chaama * Armenian: * Bosnian: , * Breton: Alaman * Catalan: alemany alemanya * Chinese: 德國人, 德国人 (déguórén) * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Danish: Tysker, Tyskere * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: sakslane (male and female), sakslanna (female) * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: , * Guaraní: Alemaniagua * Hebrew: גרמני germani * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: orang Jerman * Interlingua: germano , germana * Italian: * Japanese: ドイツ人 (ドイツじん, doitsujin) * Khmer: (āleumong) * Korean: 독일사람 (dogil-saram) * Kurdish: , * Latin: , * Malay: orang Jerman * Maltese: , , , * Norwegian: * Novial: germane, germano * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romani: nyamco , nyamcojka * Romanian: german, neamţ , germancă, nemţoaică * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * West Frisian: Dútser , Dútse * Croatian: , * Czech: * Finnish: * German: , Proper noun # An Indo-European language, primarily spoken in Germany, Austria, Liechtenstein, South Tyrol and Switzerland and a small part of Belgium. Synonyms * High German Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Alemannic: * Amharic: * Arabic: * Aragonese: * Armenian: * Asturian: * Aymara: * Basque: , * Bavarian: * Bikol Central: * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Cebuano: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Classical: *: Hakka: *: Mandarin: *: Min Dong: *: Min Nan: * Cornish: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dhivehi: * Dutch: * Dutch Low Saxon: * Emiliano-Romagnolo: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * Franco-Provençal: * French: * Galician: * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: * Greenlandic: * Gujarati: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: , * Ilocano: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Interlingue: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Kannada: * Kazakh: * Khmer: ( ) * Kinyarwanda: * Kongo: * Korean: , * Kurdish: * Latin: * Limburgish: * Lingala: * Lithuanian: , * Lojban: * Lower Sorbian: * Luxembourgish: * Malagasy: * Malay: * Maltese: il-Ġermaniż * Manx: * Nahuatl: * Navajo: * Norman: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: *: Norwegian Nynorsk: * Novial: germanum * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: * Ottoman Turkish: nemçe * Pashto: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Quechua: * Romani: nyamcicko * Romanian: , (adj) * Romansch: * Russian: , * Samoan: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , , , * Sinhalese: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swati: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tetum: * Thai: * Tok Pisin: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Walloon: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Xhosa: * Yiddish: * Zazaki: * Zealandic: * Zulu: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : See also * Category:German language Adjective # Relating to the country of Germany. # Relating to the German language. Synonyms * Teutonic Translations * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Breton: alaman, relating to the language : alamanek * Catalan: alemany * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: deutsch * Greek: * Guaraní: Alemaniagua * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: german * Italian: * Japanese: ドイツの (doitsu) * Kurdish: * Malay: * Maori: tiamana * Neapolitan: germanése * Norwegian: * Novial: germani * Persian: * Polish: niemiecki * Portuguese: * Romani: nyamcicko * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , , , * Slovene: nemški * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: alman * West Frisian: Dútsk * Croatian: * Czech: * Scottish Gaelic: Anagrams * aegmnr - (alphagram) * engram * manger * ragmen External links * Leo's German - English Dictionary: from Department of Informatics of Technische Universität München * Category:Demonyms Category:Languages Category:Nationalities ---- Croatian Proper noun # German (member of a Germanic tribe)